A Fresh Start
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: When life goes wrong Gabriella. A cheating fiancée, misunderstanding at work problem at home with parents. Can she find love from a fresh start?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fresh Start**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella Montez had a great life, loving but critical parents, a great job, and a loving fiancée.

That was up until a week ago. A week ago, she went home to find her loving fiancée in bed with another woman. She moved back in with her parents and they, particularly her mother, criticized her for breaking up with the cheater. It was her fault he had cheated - she worked too much, she was too fat, she was this, she was that.

Then she went to work. She got new clients wanting to divorce (she was a divorce lawyer. Their reason? The husband had just found out that his wife Anna had been cheating on him with a man called Derek for the past six months.

This had caused Gabriella to freeze. Then she realized that she knew this lady. Anna was a friend of Marie's, Gabriella's best friend. Gabriella had excused herself and had gone to her boss, asking to switch with someone else. The boss had asked why. She had explained that the lady sat in that boardroom was the lady who had split up her relationship with her ex fiancée. Her boss hadn't cared and had told her to go back in. She had refused and that had resulted in her being fired.

So now she was heading away from the bright lights of New York City, to the sunny heights of Los Angles.

For a fresh start.

Review Please.

Gabriella Somerfield.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fresh Start**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 2**

Stranded the moving company had left Gabriella stranded on the porch of her new house. Leaving her with over fifty heavy boxes to move into her new home. They had taken the boxes out of the van for her and then left as soon as soon as she had paid them. It would take her ages to move them herself at leas two hours.

Troy Bolton was a single, good looking guy. A P.E. Teacher and basketball coach at a local high school.

So when he got home he parked, went straight into his house to change and make a large chicken lettuce and mayo sandwich. He didn't even notice his new neighbour.

However while chopping on his sandwich as he sat at the breakfast bar he glanced out of his side window saw the boxes and then he saw his new neighbour brunette hair held up in a messy bun staying in place with a pair of dark brown chop sticks. A black tank top clung to her back while a pair of grey sweatpants that hugged her bottom and flowed down her legs to meet her black flip flops. She reached down to lift a box and then straightened up. While doing this her tank top rode up slightly revealing a portion of her tone stomach.

After a few seconds Troy realized it was just her and no one else. Then he thought he should probably go help her like he had been raised to.

Gabriella was on her twenty five box and half way when she decide to sit for a coffee break then she realized she had no groceries so a coffee was a no go. So she continued moving boxes.

"Hey," called a voice.

She turned to see a dark shaggy hair man in a black muscle t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes coming up her path.

"I'm your next door neighbour," he said, jerking his thumb right.

"Need a hand?"

"That depends," said Gabriella.

"On what?" asked Troy.

"If I could have a coffee? I'd make one myself only I don't have any groceries," said Gabriella.

"Sure, Milk? Sugar?" asked Troy.

"Milk 2 Sugars please," answered Gabriella.

"Be right with you," said Troy.

Minutes later Troy came out with a steaming coffee.

"Here you go," said Troy handing it over. "Boxes going in any particular place?"

"The one's labelled bedroom is the bedroom straight up the stairs with the balcony. Kitchen is obvious as is the lounge," said Gabriella "Oh and clothes bedroom."

Troy nodded on got to work. Ten minutes later when Gabriella had finished her coffee. Troy had shifted half of the boxes.

Gabriella watched him for a minute his muscle t-shirt clung to his abs as did his jeans to his abs as did his jeans to his butt and thighs. While his muscle oozed out of his sleeves.

She wasn't getting involved with someone else yet - not after Derek.

"So what brings you to LA?" asked Troy. "Job, boyfriend, family-"

Gabriella cut him off. "My fiancée slept with my friends friend and I found them in bed together. Then the lady came for a divorcee with her husband I realized who she was. My boss won't let me switch told me to go back in. I refused and she fired me. My parents mainly my mother blame me I'm fat I worked to much," said Gabriella.

"So fresh start?" asked Troy.

"A fresh start," answered Gabriella.

Review Please.

Gabriella Somerfield.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fresh Start**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 3**

It had been a busy day. Troy had stayed to help Gabriella unpack best he could and gone with her to the local Wal Mart. While trekking round the aisles she had told him her plans.

Redecorate the house, landscape the garden and get a job. She was going to have a busy few weeks and Troy offered to help and she was defiantly take him up on that offer.

It was a couple of weeks later that Gabriella called Troy on his offer and he spent the afternoon helping Gabriella fix a trellis archway into the ground, lay down paving stone and plant flowers, shrubs and a little hawthorn tree. As well as set up a gorgeous water fountain.

At the end of the day as gave way to dusk they sat on the patio, wine glasses in hand to admire their hard work as the chicken cooked on the outdoor barbeque.

Troy had been instrumental all week. From the garden to. the house to her new job. Gabriella hadn't slept the three nights before it. The night before Troy came and stayed over so she'd sleep.

The week after when she was waiting for the phone call. He texted her and called her. When she got the phone call, he was with her and he held her hand and when she didn't get it he hugged her. Then did the same for the next job and hugged her when she got it.

Of course once she got the job she worked for 7am to about 9pm which was earlier and later than Troy - which meant their time together was limited but they were never far from each other's minds.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fresh Start**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Gabs how you doing," called Troy, as he left his house for work.  
"Good new lease of life here. Everything is so bright and open it's like I'm breathing a different air," said Gabriella.

"This might be weird and you can say no but do you wanna go to lunch sometime?" asked Troy.

"Today?" asked Gabriella.

"Maybe," said Troy.

"Yeah," smiled Gabriella.

"Ok I lunch at twelve to one. But I have a free period after lunch so I can go back during then," said Troy

"I'm twelve one at the moment to I'll call you if I get held up," said Gabriella, getting into her car.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella thought to herself. "You've just gotten out of a serious relationship and now your going to lunch with some your next door neighbour."

"Maybe it's what I need," Gabriella muttered to herself, as she pulled out into the traffic.

Later on at the office Gabriella is just about to go out for lunch.

"Gabs can you grab me a sandwich at lunch I have to get this report done by two?" asked Alisha

"I'm out all lunch sorry," apologized Gabriella.

"Whoo got a hot date?" asked Alisha

"As a matter of fact I do," said Gabriella.

"Who?" asked Alisha hanging over her cubby.

"My next-,"

She was cut off. "Montez I want that report on my desk at three," said their boss.

The girls were silent until their boss was back in their office.

"Bitch," muttered Gabriella. "I was actually looking forward to this lunch date."  
"Who was it with?" asked Alisha.

"Next door neighbour," answered Gabriella grabbing her phone.

"The hot one?" asked Alisha, as Gabriella dialled Troy's number.

"I don't know any of my other neighbours Troy hi I can't make it," said Gabriella.

"Not even free period?" asked Troy.

"I was literally about to walk out the door when my boss ordered me to finish a report by three. I'm not allowed a life," muttered Gabriella.

"Dinner tonight you finish at six right?" asked Troy.

"Meant to," said Gabriella.

"So dinner?" asked Troy.

"Lunch tomorrow?" asked Gabriella.

"Both," suggested Troy.

"Ok," answered Gabriella.

"Let me know when you get out tonight and I'll see you at mine about half an hour later I assume you want to get changed," said Troy.

"Yeah," said Gabriella.

"So," said Troy.

"Montez stop gabbing and work," ordered their boss. "I'm going out for lunch I'll be back at two and I want those reports girls."

"I'm going to let you go," said Troy.

"Yep bye," said Gabriella hanging up.

"So?" asked Alisha, coming back into her cubby.

"Dinner tonight his and lunch tomorrow," said Gabriella.

"Don't be nervous you know this guy it's a friendly thing that could turn into more and he knows what has just happened in your love life," smiled Alisha.

The girls got to work, Gabriella and Troy sending the occasional text for the next couple of hours and when their boss got back she was surprise to see that they had both finished their reports before the deadline and let them go and have a half an hour lunch.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
